Mensajes de un ángel
by Holmes-Winchester
Summary: El había muerto hacia mucho tiempo, le había visto seguir adelante, tropezar, caer y ser levantado por todo su alrededor, había llorado, reído, observado y cuidado... Había mandado cientos y cientos de mensajes durante todo ese tiempo y... "Te amo... SH" Era lo que siempre quiso escuchar pero ese "Bienvenido a Casa" Hizo que toda la espera y sufrimiento, valiera la pena.


"Tic, Tic, Tic, Tic"

Un sonido familiar se escuchaba en todo el blanco lugar, las figuras que estaban detrás de el o a su lado le miraron fijamente, algunos con sorpresa, otros con curiosidad y pocas que ya tenían tiempo allí y observando al hombre con algo a la comprensión y algo de tristeza así como un deje de lastima, no sabían si eso era sano o no, aunque ciertamente al estar ya en _ese _lugar ya no importaba realmente si era sano o no. Un suspiro hizo que algunos le miraran con más insistencia antes de que el por fin se cansara.

**-¿Que? Nunca habían visto un celular-** su voz fue como una suave caricia al viento, tan dulce pero al mismo tiempo tan agresiva, sus orbes azules eran pedazos de cielo y pegados en sus orbes, pero con un toque frío y triste, algunos de los que le observaban dieron un salto antes de darse vuelta sobre sus talones huyendo, agitando sus hermosas alas blancas para alejarse de la orilla de las nubes, allí, donde el hombre de risos negros se paraba a observar día a día -¿Días? No llevaba ya años... además... ¿Como se sabía que había pasado días? en ese lugar no había como saber el tiempo- la tierra, a los humanos ir y venir, pero ciertamente no los miraba por eso, ni por el hecho de que extrañara su vida humana -bueno, solo extrañaba dos cosas, su trabajo y a "El"- lo que miraba era la figura pequeña del que antiguamente había sido su compañero.

**-Tan dulce como siempre ¿No es así Sherly?**- un gruñido naciente desde lo más profundo de su pecho le dio a entender al recién llegado que no era bien recibido, una sonrisa se pinto en su rostro ligeramente ovalado, las orbes azules ahora tan frías como un pedazo de hielo le observaron fijamente, con atención estudiando al recién llegado.

**-¿Que quieres Mycroft? La ración de dulces de la eternidad ya se termino**- una sonrisa apareció en sus finos y delicados labios cuando el hombre alto y pelirrojo hizo un mohin con su labios **-No me sorprende que murieras antes de tiempo **_**Gordito-**_ se burlo, antes de volver su atención a la tierra y el celular que tenía entre sus dedos, pulsando el "Enviar" aunque sabía que sus suplicas, sus mensajes nunca sería leídos.

**-Sigues siendo un niño malcriado Sherlock-** regaño, suspirando con tristeza mirando a su hermano, las alas color blancas, tan resplandecientes como el mismo sol se levantaban sobre la espalda del pelinegro, haciendo un hermoso contraste -**¿De nuevo pidiendo permiso para bajar al infierno?**- alzo una ceja al ver como bufaba con suavidad una tercera vez desde que llego.

-**Dios no me dejo**- murmuro, con un tono tan infantil, el mayor sonrió con suavidad, claro típico de su hermano **-Pero este lugar es ****_Mortalmente _****aburrido, no hay misterios, ni asesinatos ni nada que resolver**- miro a su hermano mayor fijamente, antes de suspirar **-¿Vienes a ver a Lestrade? No le queda mucho**- murmuro suavecito, escuchando el tenso cuerpo de su hermano relajarse casi de inmediato

**-No se... -No te hagas el idiota Mycroft-** el pelinegro respondió, sus iris azules observaron al ex policía postrado en una cama, con un respirador artificial y un hombre a su lado, un hombre pelirrojo y pecoso -_Igual que Mycroft- _aun le sorprendía un poco el hecho de que el gran político -gordo- y cubito de hielo que era su hermano, hubiera sucumbido ante las peticiones de aquel inútil y bueno para nada del ex agente y adoptaran un niño, uno idéntico a señor Inglaterra. -**Tu familia casi se reúne contigo**- Tenía envida, demonios que si, el, su hermano, el gortido frívolo tuvo una oportunidad y el no, aunque sinceramente no se arrepentía de haber salvado a John, el valía mucho más.

-**Sherlock**- llamo con suavidad, esos últimos años se habían permitido avanzar un poco en su relación de hermanos, solo un poco, lo suficiente para poder llevar la soledad.

-**Solo lárgate**- Sus alas se extendieron, pero no emprendió el vuelo, simplemente trataba de protegerse a si mismo, las orbes grises azuladas del mayor de los Holmes se poso sobre su hermanito antes de irse.

_** -**_  
_**"Te extraño **_  
_**SH"**_

_**"Se que es malo y todo eso, pero ¿enserio tienes que hacerme esperar tanto? Por favor, termina lo que estas haciendo en la tierra y ven aquí**_  
_**SH"**_

_**"Lestrade ya llego, Mami y Mycroft están feliz, el apenas me vio y me dio un abrazo, sigo sin entender ese absurdas ganas de contacto físico de Lestrade, es fastidioso... ¿Cuanto tiempo más te tomara a ti? Te necesito**_  
_**SH"**_

_**"Por eso te dije que ponerle Sherlock a tu hijo no era buena idea, ya se metió en problemas y... tu pareces realmente aliviado. Mary no lo entiende, es un chiste entre los dos ¿Verdad?**_  
_**SH"**_

_**"Hay muchas cosas de las cuales aun me arrepiento, una de ellas es no decirte todo lo que sentía, y ahora que te la digo no me escuchas... Te amo, siempre lo hice**_  
_**SH"**_

_**"Ven ya**_  
_**SH"**_

_**"Es como la décima octava vez que dios me dice que no me dejara bajar al infierno, el cielo es aburrido sin ti John**_  
_**SH"**_

_**"Moriarty parece disfrutar su estancia en el infierno {?}**_  
_**SH"**_

_**"No me dejan ir a consolarte John, tienes que ser fuerte, lamento que te cause tanto sufrimiento, a mi también me duele, prometo recompensarte por todo**_  
_**SH"**_

_**"La señora Hudson te extraña, Lestrade lo hace igualmente, por cierto tus padres y hermana dicen Hola**_  
_**SH"**_

_**"¿Sabes? Tu hermana puede llegar a ser alguien molesta, pero aun así es interesante y divertida, me recuerda en cierta medida a ti, aun así duele ¿Todavía no puedes dejar a Mary? **_  
_**SH"**_

_**"Me gusta tu risa**_  
_**SH"**_

_**"¿Aun falta mucho para que llegues?**_  
_**SH"**_

_**"Te amo**_  
_**SH"**_

Parpadeo algunas veces, sorprendido por todo, hacía menos de dos horas que había muerto rodeado por su mujer Mary, aquella chica rubia con carácter fuerte y hermosa sonrisa, aquella que le ayudo en los años siguientes de su vida, la quería, pero no la amaba, no podía amarla, el ya tenía alguien a quien amar. Su hijo Sherlock le sostuvo la mano hasta el momento que dejo de respirar y sus nietos, esos pequeños demonios, llorando y sonriendo a la vez, fue una muerte agradable. Más sin embargo, apenas abrió los ojos se encontraba en un lugar blanco, rodeado de nubes y personas que le saludaban.

**-Estas en el cielo cariño**- esa fue la respuesta y el solo pudo decir un "Ah" antes de sentir vibrar su pantalón, miro hacia el lugar y observo un pequeño aparato, al mirar la pantalla casi se va hacia atrás al ver la cantidad de mensajes, aun le impresionaba que su bandeja pudiera soportar cada mensaje.

Sus iris azules brillaron con emoción y sorpresa, con dolor y cariño, con enojo y amor al mismo tiempo, todo se entre mezclaba de forma tan sorprendente que dolía y asustaba, algunas veces reía, otras sollozaba y pocas fruncía el ceño, ese detective estaba loco.

_"Tiene un Nuevo mensaje"_

Parpadeo algunas veces antes de abrirlo, las lagrimas brotaron con mayor libertad y rapidez al leer el mensaje mientras unos brazos, dulces y cálidos le envolvían, dejo caer al aparato a la nube mientras se acurrucaba contra el extraño.

**"Bienvenido a casa John**  
**SH"**


End file.
